Final Fantasy X2: After the End
by ayre-moose
Summary: First of all - MAJOR FFX-2 SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN’T FINISHED FFX-2 WITH AT LEAST THE GOOD ENDING OR YOU DON’T WANT TO BE SPOILED. There. Got your attention? 'cause that's all I'm saying.
1. Default Chapter

MAJORFFX-2 SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED FFX-2 WITH AT LEAST THE GOOD ENDING OR YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.  
  
I don't own Squaresoft or any characters or anything to do with them. (unfortunately I just brought their games from the shops =(  
  
Umm, hi. This was written on a...spur of the moment...kinda thing...umm...some of the information may be wrong – I couldn't remember. Did Yuna actually know about all of the dream stuff? Well...she does in this even if she didn't. Hah. I think. Please tell me if I get any of the information wrong. Oh and also this is supposed to be a short fic. I think there's gonna be two chapters, but this may be it. Who knows? Aaanyway...on with the fic I suppose.  
  
"So..." The Al Bhed hit the floor of the bridge with a soft "thump" and sighed, staring up at her two fellow sphere hunters with a look of boredom in her eyes. It was a look the others very rarely saw. "Umm...now what?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Well...I suppose...I suppose we do our job." Yuna replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She nodded to herself absently, as if backing up her statement. "We hunt spheres." She looked towards the front, staring at the clouds rolling by as Brother flew them around Spira, waiting for Buddy to pick up a sphere wave. Without another word she walked up to the glass and looked down onto the surface to see where they were. It seemed they were just coming over to Kilika.  
  
It had been only three days since they had flown away from Luca, listening to the speech being made by Gippal, Baralai and Nooj before it faded away as they flew higher into the sky. So far, no new sphere waves had been picked up, apart from one false alarm, and so the Gullwings had been sitting around in the Celcius eagerly awaiting a find. Although, even though for Rikku and Paine the journey was finished, for Yuna, there was still something left. Something she refused to believe couldn't be done. Well, more couldn't be found than couldn't be done.  
  
Yuna suddenly looked up in surprise. She had heard something. Something high pitched. Looking down, she saw they were flying over the sea of Besaid, and she was sure she could see something. No...someone. Her eyes widened, and she drew her fingers to her lips, whistling with an almost frantic, desperate tone.  
  
"Brother! Land here! LAND HERE!" She said, not sure whether to smile and run up the first person she came in eye contact with to hug them or attack Brother to make her point clear. Seeing the state Yuna was in, Brother quickly started to land. Not that he wouldn't have anyway. It was Yuna who was asking after all. Yuna ran down to the opening, and as they landed she opened the door. Even as the door was opening and the ramp was unfolding Yuna ran down, and, not waiting for it to hit the water, jumped down and ran up to the figure in the water, lifting her arms up and smiling. Tidus turned round, smiled, and welcomed Yuna by taking her into the embrace she had been waiting for.  
  
"Are...are you real?" Yuna said as she buried her face in Tidus' shoulder, sounding as if she was about to cry.  
  
"I think so..." Tidus replied, pulling away from the embrace. The two both studied the other for a moment. Tidus hadn't changed at all. That was apparent. But Yuna...Tidus tried to hide his surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. Then again he hadn't really been expecting to see Yuna at all. She looked different, but not just in the way she dressed, even though that was a big change. She seemed much more confident in what she did. "Do I pass?" Tidus asked. He was given a nod and a smile from Yuna. Tilting her head, the brunette gave Tidus a loving look.  
  
"You're back." She said happily.  
  
"...I am back." Tidus said as if he couldn't quite believe it, and he couldn't. He really couldn't. Yuna took her hands away and placed them by her side as Tidus muttered, "I'm home..." before she was drawn into another embrace.  
  
"Welcome home..." The brunette said, smiling and closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms round his waist. "Yes...home..." While they shared their embrace, Rikku and Paine walked outside, both smiling as they watched the two. Rikku giggled a little, and Paine just smiled, staring out into the water.  
  
"Hey! Get a room you two!" Came a voice from the beach. Yuna and Tidus broke up to see that all of a sudden the Besaid beach was full of people, including Wakka and Lulu. Rikku looked over and giggled again, smiling. All the villagers were there, and all were cheering happily. Wakka raised his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hey, nobody asked you to watch, Wakka!" Tidus joked, waving his arm in front of him. Wakka turned to face Lulu and chucked. Lulu smiled, and looked down at her baby, rocking him gently.  
  
From the airship Rikku waved happily and bounced up and down, shouting "Hiya!" to everyone. Tidus laughed and grabbed Yuna's hand, taking the two of them through the water towards the beach. Yuna smiled and soon took over Tidus, resulting in him almost tripping up.  
  
"You know..." Tidus said as they ran. "You've changed!"  
  
"Well...you've missed a few things!" Yuna replied, giggling.  
  
"I wanna hear everything!" Tidus said happily. Yuna nodded.  
  
"I'll tell you...but not now. For now, lets go meet everyone!" She said. They were getting closer and closer to the beach. Yuna felt happier than she had done in a while. In fact if anyone looked at her then they would definitely see a change in her. She felt so happy at that moment that it was almost a glow emanating from her. "I'm so happy to see you..." Yuna said, looking at Tidus and smiling. He nodded in agreement. "I...I gave up hope after a while."  
  
The two finally stepped onto the soft sand, and were greeted by cheers from everyone. Yuna smiled to herself. They'd be cheering even more if they knew that she had saved Spira again. That was just a few days ago...she sighed. Only a few days ago she had been standing a few metres from Shuin, watching him and Lenne finally fade away together after 1000 years of waiting. Thinking of Shuin made Yuna look up to Tidus again, and then her mind drifted to the sphere. Shaking her head a little, the two walked up to Wakka and Lulu.  
  
"Long time no see!" Tidus commented. Lulu smiled a little.  
  
"It's good to see you again." She said. Wakka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Rikku said. Both Rikku and Paine were nearly at the shore, which reminded Yuna of something.  
  
"Oh, this is Paine. She's a fellow sphere hunter along with me and Rikku."  
  
"Hi!" Tidus.  
  
"She was part of the Sphere Hunting group we joined before we came along." Yuna explained. "We're called the Gullwings."  
  
"This is too much...Sphere Hunters?" Tidus asked. Rikku giggled.  
  
"We hunt spheres!" She told him.  
  
"You're right Yuna..." Tidus said, turning to her, a confused look on his face. "Things really have changed."  
  
Yuna, Rikku, Tidus and Paine sat on two opposite beds in the Celcius, listening to the former explain the basis of what had been happening over the time that Tidus had been gone.  
  
"And so...we saved Spira...just this time we did so without anybody knowing, or so we guessed." Yuna finished. Tidus had interrupted a few times, such as when Yuna mentioned Shuin and his resemblance to him, and when Yuna told them about what had happened when she was in the Farplane with Shuin.  
  
"I...see." The thing that had confused him most was the fact that Shuin had lived in Zanarkand 1000 years ago, and that he had been the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, exactly the same as him. Yuna had also briefly explained the Bevelle war and why Vegnagun was significant, as they had learned from Maechen. "I don't remember any war, or any Shuin..." He muttered. "And...1000 years ago I was the star player..."  
  
"The dream..." Yuna said. She was trying to remember what the Bahamut fayth had told them before, about dreams of the fayth. "Shuin...he...must have lived in the real Zanarkand." Tidus looked up. "Shuin must have lived in the real Zanarkand...1000 years ago." She shook her head. "Apart from that I can't really guess..."  
  
"But...if I was only a dream...how am I back here?" Tidus asked, sounding bemused.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that you're here." Yuna said, smiling and walking over to Tidus, hugging him. "I have somewhere I want to go. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Tidus smiled and nodded.  
  
"The campsite..." Tidus muttered, walking over to hill, turning to Yuna, who just smiled.  
  
"So...are you back for good now?" Yuna asked, sounding hopeful. Tidus turned back and walked up to the top of the hill, staring out into the ruins of Zanarkand for a moment.  
  
"I...I guess so..." Tidus replied. "...The fayth must be dreaming for me..." Yuna smiled and ran up to Tidus, hugging him from behind.  
  
"The fayth said so?" She asked. When she didn't get an answer, she backed away from him slowly and pushed him down the hill into the water.  
  
"HEY!" Tidus shouted up at Yuna. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You didn't disappear..." Yuna said happily, clasping her hands together behind her back and giving a small smile to Tidus.  
  
"Huh......no...I didn't." He confirmed, looking down at his hands to check. Yuna smiled, and nodded, silent for a while as she stared into the ruins of Zanarkand. Sighing, she jumped down and hugged Tidus. However the romantic scene didn't last for very long. Tidus smiled, but took himself out of the embrace and walked up the hill, sitting himself down at the top of it. Yuna frowned, tilting her head in a questioning manner, before following him up and sitting beside him. They were both silent for a few minutes.  
Finally Tidus spoke, but didn't look toward Yuna.  
"So...this Shuin guy. Did you like him?" He asked quietly. Yuna looked toward him in surprise.  
"W...well...he looked a lot like you...when I first saw him in the sphere I was sure it was you...it was the same in the Farplane. He looked...well the resemblance was startling so say the least." She explained, choosing her words carefully. "But...hmm." She thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain. "You remember I told you about the dress spheres?" She was given a positive sounding grunt in reply. "Well there was one in particular...the Songstress dress sphere. From what I gathered from Shinra...it contained Lenne's memories. That's why all the strange things happened at the concert in the Thunder Plains, and I'm guessing that's why I could sing 1000 Words...it was Lenne's song, so otherwise it wouldn't have been possible. I remember the words to me. So...when Shuin hugged me, Lenne's feelings took over...in a way. I didn't want to enjoy it but Lenne was. If...that makes any sense." She sighed, staring ahead. "It was strange...his movements, attacks, voice...they were all so much like you. I almost didn't want to fight him. But it was the only way to save Spira...  
"So...what you're saying is that it wasn't you doing the liking, it was this Lenne person?" Tidus asked, still not looking to Yuna.  
"Umm...I suppose so." Yuna asked. Even she wasn't too sure about it all. "I love you...and only you. You must know that..."  
"I do." Tidus confirmed. "It's just strange to hear of someone else who looks like me..."  
"Or maybe it's the other way round." Yuna said suddenly. At this point, Tidus turned to look at Yuna.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
"Maybe you're a reincarnation of Shuin...I mean...think about it...according to the fayth you came from the Dream Zanarkand, and you said you travelled 1000 years into the future to get here. Shuin lived in the real Zanarkand 1000 years ago and he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes...maybe the Fayth made you as a reincarnation of Shuin...they just couldn't remember all the details. So the Dream Zanarkand you came from...it may have been in present time Spira."  
Tidus was silent for a while, as if taking all this in. "You know this for a fact?" He asked.  
"No...I'm just assuming." Yuna said plainly. "But it seems fair...wouldn't you say?"  
It seemed like an age before Tidus finally gave his short reply of "yeah..." but Yuna wasn't convinced. Sighing, the brunette brought her knees to her chest, and cautiously placed her head on his shoulder. Tidus smiled a little, and put his arm round Yuna. "I suppose I'm here...that's all that matters, right?"  
"Right." Yuna said, nodding and closing her eyes. "For a while I gave up hope...but...my heart never let go. And finally...well." She gave a small smile. "It was all worth it..." She opened her eyes and for a second or two she was sure she could see pyreflies in front of her forming the figures of Shuin and Lenne. In her mind she heard that one line playing over and over in her head for a minute.  
"1000 years and this is the only moment we get?" Shuin's voice echoed until finally the pyreflies dispersed.  
"Yes...it really was all worthwhile." Yuna said quietly, before once more closing her eyes and falling into sleep. 


	2. Memories

Chapter 2! This is the last chapter – this was basically a warm up fic to try and get me back into fan fiction writing. FFX and FFX-2 spoilers this time. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Yuna's eyes gently flickered open for a second, though she closed them again momentarily, still feeling slightly drowsy. Curling up a little, she slowly opened her eyes, lifting her hands to rub them. It appeared that she had fallen asleep and then dropped onto Tidus' lap, as that was where she was at the time. Either that or Tidus had put her there. His arm was around her, so he felt her movements as she slowly woke up.

"Hey." He said, smiling down at her. She gave a smile back, happy to see that he was still there. She had been afraid that Tidus wouldn't be there when she woke. Slowly she began lifting herself up by placing on hand on Tidus' knee and pushing down on it. At that time it was night, with a full moon shining down onto the two. Only a few clouds dotted the sky. "You've been asleep a while." He commented.

"I'm surprised that you stayed here in this position so long." Yuna replied, smiling.

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't have woken you until you were ready...it wouldn't be right of me." Tidus said, hugging Yuna. Drawing away, he slowly pulled in again, drawing them closer and closer together.

"...Yunie?" The intercom crackled. Yuna bit her lip and smiled slightly, kissing Tidus quickly before picking up small device and talking into it.

"Yes, Rikku?"

"Oh good, you're safe. We were all getting a little worried...especially Brother." Rikku giggled a little. Yuna just smiled.

"Brother?" Tidus asked. It was a subject Yuna had either neglected or forgotten to explain to Tidus.

"He's an Al Bhed. Yellow hair and pilot of the airship." Yuna explained. If Tidus thought back far enough he would have remembered that Brother was the strange Al Bhed on the ship who had made funny motions that he found out meant that Brother wanted to have Tidus do a job involving swimming. "He seems to have taken a strange liking to me." Yuna giggled. "I just go along with it."

"He's never tried anything has he?" Tidus asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No...he's my cousin! I would never let him do that!" Yuna laughed. "Although he has been rather enthusiastic about seeing me dance."

"This Brother guy sounds pretty strange." Tidus commented.

"He can be, though he's alright, all things considered. Anyway..." Yuna started to stand up. "Shall we go back to the airship?"

"Okay then." Tidus said after a moment's hesitation. He stood up, and started to make his way down the hill. When he realised Yuna wasn't following he turned back, and seeing her just standing there, hands clasped behind her back as she softly rocked from side to side, he smiled, remembering the time that they had begun to leave the Calm Lands...that had been around 2 years ago.

[I] "Sometimes Yuna would just stare off into the distance...I finally understood why. She was saying goodbye to the places she'd never see again."[/I] Of course now that he thought that again, Tidus realised that it wasn't true. The first time he thought that, he had been thinking that Yuna was going to die. He had thought that Yuna would leave his life forever after defeating Sin. He had been wrong – it had been [b]him[/b] that had disappeared. And Yuna could see that place as many times as she wanted now... because she was alive.

"Okay, lets go." Yuna said finally, running down the hill and embracing Tidus happily. "Rikku, could you pick us up?" Yuna said into the intercom. After a few seconds Rikku replied.

"Sure thing!" She said. A few minutes later the Celcius landed.

Yuna lay awake in bed, trying to gather together the past events. In a way she almost couldn't believe it all. Tidus was back...her search was over. Or had that all just been a dream? It had felt real enough. She looked over to the bed next to hers and smiled softly when she saw him lying asleep. In her mind she thanked the fayth for letting him come back, before once again drifting off to sleep.

"Yuna...I have to go." Tidus said, staring at his fading arms for a moment. Blue pyreflies rose from them as he looked up at Yuna, who was in her Summoner's outfit – a white tank top with the two pieces coming from the shoulder crossing over and hanging down, but most of the hanging part was covered by a large yellow bow which was done up at the back. The tank top didn't fully go round Yuna's back – it became a hood like garment at the back. To make up for the sleeveless tank top, on both arms, starting from Yuna's elbows two draping sleeves hung down. If she had held out her arms, the draping parts of the sleeve would probably come down to somewhere around the top of her skirt. An ankle long purple pleated skirt with white flowers trailing down the left side covered most of her black boots.

"No..." Yuna said, shaking her head violently, a look of despair covering her face.

"I...I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Tidus said. "G...goodbye."

"H...hey!" Wakka said, stepping forward a little, a look of total surprise on his face.

"We're gonna see you again...?" Rikku asked hopefully. In her mind Yuna was thinking the same thing, but she didn't voice it. Tidus began to walk to the edge of the airship. Without warning the High Summoner ran forward, attempting to embrace Tidus from behind, but instead fell straight through him and hit the floor. A small pyrefly flew up in front of her face, and she followed it sadly.

Tidus reached out his arms and stared at the thick blue pyreflies rising from him. Behind him Yuna was slowly getting up. She stood there for a moment, then finally said,

"I love you..." Tidus spun round on the spot and stared at Yuna, sadness in his eyes. Slowly he began to walk forward, and he embraced Yuna from behind. Yuna closed her eyes and smiled, but finally Tidus passed through Yuna, and without looking back at all, ran to the edge of the airship and jumped off.

Yuna awoke with a start, blinking a few times before realising that she was in her bed, in the airship. She looked over to check that Tidus was still in his bed, but he wasn't. Frowning, Yuna pulled herself out of bed, stretching before lifting herself up and walking down to the elevator. She went up to the bridge, and saw everyone else was up and awake.

"Have you seen Tidus?" She asked Rikku.

"Yeah...he said to tell you that he was going onto the deck."

"Okay, thanks." Yuna said, sounding almost relieved. It was only a dream, and it had all happened before, but it had seemed so...real. Shaking her head a little, she went back to the elevator, this time heading to the bridge. When she arrived she walked up the ramp, and saw Tidus sitting at the end of the deck. Smiling, she walked over and knelt down behind him, embracing him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi." Tidus said, turning his head to check that it was Yuna. "How're you?" He asked.

"Fine thanks. I had a dream...but I'm fine now."

"Oh...what dream?"

"That scene on the airship...played back..." She replied. Suddenly Buddy's voice rang out through the intercoms installed all around the airship.

"Sphere waves located. All Gullwings report to the bridge." He said. Yuna automatically stood up, pulling Tidus with her, and ran along the deck to the elevator. She smiled.

"Woah!" Tidus said, almost falling over. He steadied himself and ran with Yuna.

"Want to come on a job with us?" She asked.

"A job?"

"You'll see." Yuna took them to the bridge and walked over to Buddy.

"There have been Sphere Waves coming from Macalania Lake. Want to go see?" Buddy asked. Yuna started. Macalania Lake?

"...Okay." She said, but after some hesitation. "Rikku, Paine, lets go! You coming, Tidus?" She asked, trying to make up for her seemingly hesitant approach with an energetic start to the mission.

"O...okay..." Tidus replied.

Soon they had landed at Macalania Agency, where they decided to stock up on all the necessary potions and equipment. They also customised their Garment Grids to the ones allowed them to cast fire spells.

"What're they?" Tidus asked, pointing to the Dress Spheres and Garment Grids.

"Oh, these? They allow us to change class during battle. We'll show you." Yuna explained as she clipped on one of her magic defence bracelets. Soon they were ready, and they went the short way along the path to reach the lake.

"Hey..." Tidus muttered, staring out at the lake. "Isn't this..." Yuna nodded slightly. Rikku and Paine looked confused, but didn't question the two.

"You know...it's funny...normally we would have been attacked at least three times by now." Paine commented.

"Charm bracelet!" Rikku said happily, showing her the silver bracelet that had a small gem placed in the centre. None of the girls were entirely sure how this worked, but they had come to the conclusion that it was emitting some sort of wave that fended off fiends. Whatever it was, it had proved very useful.

"Right...now we have to find this sphere. Tidus, Rikku, why don't you search underwater? Paine and I'll look around the edges." Yuna said.

"Okay!" Rikku replied, running to the waters edge and diving in. Tidus shrugged and followed. The two steadily made their way down into the lake, checking all the edges. Rikku in particular was looking for any sort of secret entrances that may lead into a cave, or something like it. Tidus was just looking for a sphere. Yuna and Paine checked in between trees and bushes, and even in trees sometimes.

Finally Rikku came across a small opening right at the bottom of the lake. Swimming into it, she saw that the water ahead seemed purple in colour. Swimming deeper in, she came across what they were looking for. The sphere was light purple in colour. She took it, and swum back out again.

"Yunie! We found it!" She called out as soon as she surfaced. "Even though it seemed slightly too easy...but oh well!" She swam to the edge of the water with Tidus following close behind, not noticing the dark blue colour rising from the water, seemingly from where Rikku had found the sphere.

"Great!" Yuna said, and started to walk back to the entrance of the lake. Paine, however, stayed where she was, staring at the waters surface cautiously, mainly at the dark blue patch that was rising quickly.

"Hey, what's keeping you P..." Rikku didn't get to finish her sentence as at that moment the thing burst out from the water. Yuna, Rikku and Paine instantly recognised it.

"That thing again..." Paine said, grabbing her garment grid and changing to the Black Mage dress sphere. While fighting the Spherimorph before, the three had found it very useful. Yuna changed to her White Mage dress. Rikku didn't change for a moment. She was fiddling around with her garment grid. When she was done, she tried out the purple dress sphere, and suddenly found herself in a white pleated miniskirt, long sleeved white top, gloves, and long black boots. She was also wearing strange glasses with green lenses.

"Rikku, what's that?" Yuna asked.

"No idea, but it's fun!" Rikku said, and spun around happily in mid air.

"Why don't you stop messing around and use a dress sphere you know will be useful?" Paine suggested, raising an eyebrow. Rikku pouted, but all the same transformed to a Warrior.

The four soon realised that this Spherimorph wasn't one of the elemental sort – it could be harmed with any sort of attack, apart from, it seemed, thunder attacks. Blizzard attacks also appeared to do less damage than normal elemental attacks. Tidus and Rikku's physical attacks seemed to do the normal amount of damage. The Spherimorph itself could hit for quite a lot of damage, but that was what Yuna was there for. She continually used Pray, only using Curaga when it seemed absolutely necessary, which wasn't very much as she had cast protect as soon as she could. The dark blue water like substance could also cast water and blizzard spells, so Yuna had also cast shell on each of the party members. Paine used firaga and waterga continuously, using an ether whenever she grew weak or found she had trouble casting the spells. Rikku mainly used her physical attacks, but sometimes powered up so she could use elemental attacks using the sword, such as her flametongue. Tidus cast haste on all the party members, and once tried using slow on the Spherimorph, but it appeared to be immune. After that he simply used physical attacks.

Soon enough the Spherimorph burst into a colourful display of pyreflies. The three girls automatically changed back to their out of battle clothing.

"Well...I haven't done that in a while." Tidus said. "It felt great!"

"Well...we should be getting this back to the Celcius." Rikku said, taking the sphere out of her garment grid and thrusting the arm with it up into the air. "You all coming?" Paine turned and started to head back to the Agency without a word, but Yuna hung back, looking at Tidus.

"I...I'll stay behind for a while. Can you set the sphere in the Celcius so we can teleport back using it?" Yuna asked.

"Sure thing." Rikku replied, smiling.

Tidus slowly walked over to the waters edge, staring into the middle of it idly.

"Memories...hmm?" Yuna asked, sitting beside him. Tidus nodded.

"Yeah..."

"It's a shame...really." Yuna muttered absently to herself as she stared into the same spot. The images from that night were almost as clear as she was.

"What is?" Tidus asked, looking to Yuna.

"That...that you never got to show me Zanarkand." She said, looking at the ground. "Zanarkand...I thought about it a lot after you mentioned it. During and after my pilgrimage. The ruins weren't really anything to go by. Would you say they looked anything like your Zanarkand?"

"Some parts..." Tidus nodded. "The temple looks kind of like the entrance to what would have been the Blitzball Stadium." He shook his head. "But it wasn't the real thing." He sighed a little. "I'm still sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand though."

"Oh no...don't be." Yuna said quickly. Tidus smiled, leaning down and kissing Yuna softly.

"You told me that you sung for everyone in Spira..." Tidus said. "Would you be too embarrassed to sing to me?" He smiled as Yuna turned slightly pink. Smiling to try and hide her sudden wave of nervousness, she drew out the songstress Dress Sphere and changed. Gripping the microphone, she waited for a song to come to her, as it had during the convert. But this time, she realised, there was no Lenne to help her. She was on her own. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and began to sing.

Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
Zurui yo ne  
  
Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
Zurui yo ne  
  
"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi Furi  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo  
  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete......


End file.
